junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Emperor Leo Wiki
What I try to appeal through my works is simple. The opinion is just a simple message that follows: "Love all the creatures! Love everything that has life!" I have been trying to express this message in every one of my works. Though it has taken the different forms like "the presentation of nature," "the blessing of life," "the suspicion of too much science-oriented civilization," anti-war and so on. ~ Osamu Tezuka Generations have come to love this little white lion cub and his message of peace. The "Godfather of Anime" was a master storyteller and his legacy lives on. Thank you for stopping by and we hope you'll join us in helping build this database. If this is your first visit, please check out the [[Jungle Emperor Leo Wiki:Community Portal|'Community Portal']] which will give you an overview on how wikis work and what you can do to help. Thank you. Useful Links You can use these sites to help build new pages or learn more about our favorite white lion. Just remember to link back on the page if you quote excessively. Also, "quoting" does ''not ''mean ''copying and pasting ''all or part of the content from these sites. Please write original articles rather than steal someone else's hard work - with exception for articles taken from other wikias - please link to the original page '''when adding information found on other wikis. Thank you. Kimba the White Lion: Kimba W. Lion's Corner on the Web 70 Years of Kimba (Jungle Emperor) Kimba's Domain Kimba the White Lion on Wikipedia Kimba on TV Tropes! The Best (and Rest) of Kimba - News and Views by Chris Barat White Lion's Domain: A Forum Featured Articles '''Osamu Tezuka (手塚 治虫, Tezuka Osamu?, November 3, 1928 – February 9, 1989) was a Japanese manga artist, animator, producer and medical doctor, although he never practiced medicine. Born in Osaka Prefecture, he is best known as the creator of (1960s) Astro Boy and Kimba the White Lion. He is often credited as the "Godfather of Anime", and is often considered the Japanese equivalent to Walt Disney, who served as a major inspiration during his formative years.1 His prolific output, pioneering techniques, and innovative redefinitions of genres earned him such titles as "the father of manga", "the god of comics"2 and "kamisama of manga".3 His grave is located in Tokyo's Souzen-ji Temple Cemetery. Read More. Leo (or Kimba as he was known in the English dub) is the son of Panja (Caesar) and Eliza (Snowene). He is the main character and hero of the Jungle Emperor series who, in the original manga, is followed from birth to death. He believes that there would be peace between animals and humans if each understood the other. Read More. Lyra (or Kitty as she was known in the original English dub) is a lioness who would later be Leo's mate and bear him a son and daughter. She is the niece of the old spotted lion Specklerex and lives with him after her parents are slain by hunters. She notices things that Leo sometimes overlooks. She is always there when Leo needs advice, a "better nature" to calm him down in anger, a shoulder to cry on, or a warrior at his side. Read More. Coco (or Pauly Cracker as he was known in the original English dub) is a parrot and a a childhood friend of Kimba (Leo) and Kitty (Lyra), and is seen in 1965 show Kimba the White Lion, 1966's Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo) and the 1997 movie Jungle Emperor Leo. He is also in Tezuka's manga. Read More. Tommy (or Bucky as he was known in the original English dub) is a gazelle, though his design usually stands out somewhat among his fellows in whatever adaption he's in, sometimes due to the straw hat he wears. Read More. Manga and Anime ]] ]] Affiliates Category:Browse